dominioncgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cards
Dominion is a card game. Find out about the cards here. Kingdom Cards The Kingdom Cards have their own page here: http://dominioncg.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Cards Although you may want to go straight to: Base Game Kingdom Cards Intrigue Kingdom Cards Seaside Kingdom Cards Promotional Kingdom Cards Kingdom Card Template All 193 kingdom cards in alphabetical order: 1) Adventurer 2) Alchemist 3) Altar 4) Ambassador 5) Apothecary 6) Apprentice 7) Armory 8) Band of misfits 9) Bandit camp 10) Bank 11) Baron 12) Bazaar 13) Beggar 14) Bishop 15) Black market 16) Border village 17) Bridge 18) Bureaucrat 19) Cache 20) Caravan 21) Cartographer 22) Catacombs 23) Cellar 24) Chancellor 25) Chapel 26) City 27) Conspirator 28) Contraband 29) Coppersmith 30) Council room 31) Count 32) Counterfeit 33) Counting house 34) Courtyard 35) Crossroads 36) Cultist 37) Cutpurse 38) Death cart 39) Develop 40) Duchess 41) Duke 42) Embargo 43) Embassy 44) Envoy 45) Expand 46) Explorer 47) Fairgrounds 48) Familiar 49) Farming village 50) Farmland 51) Feast 52) Feodum 53) Festival 54) Fishing village 55) Fool's gold 56) Forager 57) Forge 58) Fortress 59) Fortune teller 60) Gardens 61) Ghost ship 62) Golem 63) Goons 64) Governor 65) Grand market 66) Graverobber 67) Great hall 68) Haggler 69) Hamlet 70) Harem 71) Harvest 72) Haven 73) Herbalist 74) Hermit 75) Highway 76) Hoard 77) Horn of plenty 78) Horse traders 79) Hunting grounds 80) Hunting party 81) Ill-gotten gains 82) Inn 83) Ironmonger 84) Ironworks 85) Island 86) Jack of all trades 87) Jester 88) Junk dealer 89) King's court 90) Knights 91) Laboratory 92) Library 93) Lighthouse 94) Loan 95) Lookout 96) Mandarin 97) Marauder 98) Margrave 99) Market 100) Market square 101) Masquerade 102) Menagerie 103) Merchant ship 104) Militia 105) Mine 106) Mining village 107) Minion 108) Mint 109) Moat 110) Moneylender 111) Monument 112) Mountebank 113) Mystic 114) Native village 115) Navigator 116) Noble brigand 117) Nobles 118) Nomad camp 119) Oasis 120) Oracle 121) Outpost 122) Pawn 123) Pearl diver 124) Peddler 125) Philosopher's stone 126) Pillage 127) Pirate ship 128) Poor house 129) Possession 130) Procession 131) Quarry 132) Rabble 133) Rats 134) Rebuild 135) Remake 136) Remodel 137) Rogue 138) Royal seal 139) Saboteur 140) Sage 141) Salvager 142) Scavenger 143) Scheme 144) Scout 145) Scrying pool 146) Sea hag 147) Secret chamber 148) Shanty town 149) Silk Road 150) Smithy 151) Smugglers 152) Spice merchant 153) Spy 154) Square 155) Squire 156) Stables 157) Stash 158) Steward 159) Storeroom 160) Swindler 161) Tactician 162) Talisman 163) Thief 164) Throne room 165) Torturer 166) Tournament 167) Trade route 168) Trader 169) Trading post 170) Transmute 171) Treasure map 172) Treasury 173) Tribute 174) Tunnel 175) University 176) Upgrade 177) Urchin 178) Vagrant 179) Vault 180) Venture 181) Village 182) Vineyard 183) Walled village 184) Wandering minstrel 185) Warehouse 186) Watchtower 187) Wharf 188) Wishing well 189) Witch 190) Woodcutter 191) Worker's village 192) Workshop 193) Young witch The rest of 35 playing cards in alphabetical order: 194) Abandoned mine 195) Bag of gold 196) Colony 197) Copper 198) Curse 199) Dame Anna 200) Dame Josephine 201) Dame Molly 202) Dame Natalie 203) Dame Sylvia 204) Diadem 205) Duchy 206) Estate 207) Followers 208) Gold 209) Hovel 210) Madman 211) Mercenary 212) Necropolis 213) Overgrown estate 214) Platinum 215) Potion 216) Princess 217) Province 218) Ruined library 219) Ruined market 220) Ruined village 221) Silver 222) Sir Bailey 223) Sir Destry 224) Sir Martin 225) Sir Michael 226) Sir Vander 227) Spoils 228) Survivors 229) Trusty steed Basic Cards The Basic Cards (Cards in every game) have their own page here: http://dominioncg.wikia.com/wiki/Basic_Cards Although you may want to go straight to: Copper Silver Gold Estate Duchy Province Curse Trash Card Other Cards Randomizer Cards Blank Cards